


Check 'Yes'

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Rarepairs [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville receives an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check 'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melfinatheblue (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melfinatheblue+%28on+Livejournal%29).



Adjusting his reading glasses, Neville peered at the anonymous message a first-year’d given him, eyes widening.

‘Shag Me?’

Below were two circles labeled ‘Yes’ and ‘No’.

He shrugged, and on an uncharacteristic whim, pressed ‘Yes’.

And landed in front of the Room of Requirement.

Suddenly, Malfoy came storming from the shadows. “How did you show up? I told the kid specifically to give it to the boy wearing—” Malfoy sagged, whining miserably, “Longbottom, you’re wearing glasses!”

Neville shrugged. “So?” He stood, reaching for the door. “You coming?”

Malfoy stared appraisingly. “I guess you’ll do,” he muttered, following Neville in.


End file.
